


裴楊 2020.02

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. NSFW. HB
Relationships: Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Kudos: 11





	裴楊 2020.02

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.02  
> 大概就是一個過程（？

裴是楊在雪梨的同事，是大提琴首席。裴斯文得體，總是笑臉迎人，很容易讓人愛上。

楊或許也是，但也不是，楊從以前就愛大提。除了小提外，他曾思考過，如果世上無了小提，他或許會選擇大提。

他享受著大提的一切，大提低沉的嗓音，優雅的身軀，在演奏者的帶領下舞蹈著，似優美的芭蕾，似柔媚的探戈。

裴在休息時發現楊盯著他發呆，帶著癡迷又嚮往，他自知自己的魅力，意料之中又之外。之外的是，裴覺得楊不輕易、認真的愛人，又談何深情。

這情形持續了幾天，裴覺得他有點感興趣了。他把楊擋在廁所內，半逼迫的讓他含了自己，看著屬於自己的液體在那張色情的臉上滑下，經過嘴邊時，楊下意識的伸出舌頭舔了一下，裴愣了下後把恢復精神的性器又塞入楊的口中，最後讓楊全吞下。

看著楊迷茫的雙眼，裴溫柔的用手背拍了拍他的臉，說他表現很好、很乖。楊將唇貼在裴手背上，迷離又柔情的看著裴，已經滑下的眼鏡上還有些精液，像個天使，又像個婊子。

裴覺得他撿到一隻可愛的小貓，之後他像是找到好玩似的在各個地方上了楊，所有人都走了之後的演奏廳、廁所、無人走過的樓梯間。

裴像演奏大提般演奏著楊，楊也低聲的吟唱著，猶如他嚮往的樂器。

他們也會在裴的住所或楊的住所做愛，在浴室、在沙發、在裴的床上、在楊房間裡的單人床或雙人床。

楊說過幾天會有朋友來，是從小一起長大的，裴點頭，最後一次。

那人來時，裴沒想到楊能有那種眼神，深情又單純，發自內心的把所有感情都掏了出來。

可楊自己沒察覺，那人也沒察覺，他們只是親暱的擁抱，訴說著思念，然後，一起回家。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
